


Speak Now

by warrior of the nile (InTheShadows)



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Multi, Princess Bride References, Songfic, by Talyor Swift
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-05
Updated: 2013-05-05
Packaged: 2017-12-10 11:53:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/785770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InTheShadows/pseuds/warrior%20of%20the%20nile
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yugi sneaks into Yami's wedding- since he got uninvited- and discovers something he never thought possible.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Speak Now

**Author's Note:**

> Based on Taylor Swift's Speak Now.  
> Originally posted on ff.net

I duck behind a curtain, avoiding the usher that was trying to catch me. I pant lightly and quietly before I catch my breath. That was a close one. But you know what they say, third time’s the charm. I had been trying to get into the Church for the last twenty minutes. It seems I have been disinvited. A fact I was not informed of until I arrived. Mmmm… I wonder why. (Ah sarcasm, such a wonderful thing)

Looking around, I see our friends on one side of the aisle. Marik and Malik are making out with each other. Bakura is trying to do the same with Ryou, but Ryou won’t let him. Tristan and Duke have their arms around each other, talking. Joey somehow managed to convince Seto to come, although he didn’t look happy about it. Sitting beside them are Mokuba and Serenity, trying to flirt without being obvious about it- and failing. Even Odion and Ishizu showed up.

On the other side is her family. All of them are dressed in pastel colors. Of course. I swear that family must have a rule that says only pastel is allowed. It must kill them that Yami loves black leather.

I grin, looking down at my own outfit- a black muscle shirt, tight leather pants, boots with silver buckles and chains hanging off and my classic leather chocker and bracelets. Yup, I sure did make an impression on them, the first time I met them.

“No Miho, how could you be so stupid!?” A voice interrupts my thoughts. “Stop, just stop before you ruin everything.”

Ah, the sound of the happy young bride before her wedding. What a wonderful sound. So excited and carefree. I snicker. Right. Now all we need are one of her friendship speeches and everything will be complete. Honestly, does she think we listen to her anymore? I know friendship is important. It’s one of my core beliefs. But does she have to make a speech about it every ten minutes? I mean, even the duel monsters find it annoying for Ra sake! And I know, Mahado told me personally. 

Speaking of which, he runs by, probably on his way to make sure everything is ready for them to begin. Or maybe looking for me. I did promise Yami I would see him before the wedding started. He can’t know I was uninvited. If he did, I would know. Hell, the whole town would know. He was already upset enough when she wouldn’t let him have me for his best man. I had to step in on that one and told him not to worry about it, I don’t mind.

Which of course is a total lie, but I wasn’t going to tell him that. All I wanted was for my dark to be happy. And if Tea makes him happy, I won’t stand between them.

Although sometimes I wonder. There are times when he is less than thrilled to go on his dates. Sometimes his kisses are less than enthusiastic. Sometimes he is less than willing to hold her hand while they walk.

Or maybe it’s just wishful thinking. I mean, I am in love with him after all. Maybe my mind is making things up to ease my heart… But I don’t think so. I know my dark better than I know anyone else. And there are times when I doubt his happiness. Especially when he looks at me when he thinks I don’t notice.

I know, it’s stupid to be in love with someone is about to get married to someone else, right? But I can’t help it. I fell in love with Yami long before he refused to return to the Afterlife and got him own body. When that happened, I was so thrilled. No, I was beyond thrilled. I thought I had died and gone to the Afterlife instead. The man of my dreams- literally- had refused paradise and was now solid. Yup, I was happy.

But before I got the courage to ask him out, someone else did- Tea. I should have seen it coming. I knew she had a major crush on him. But Yami never acted like he felt the same, so I thought I was safe. Boy was I wrong.

One thing led to another and before I knew it, two years later, I’m at my love’s wedding to someone else. A female. Tea. I didn’t even know me was straight! Ok, maybe bi, but still. I was pretty sure he was a straight gay like me. (Wow, doesn’t that sound cool? Still don’t get how he can laugh at some of my jokes.)

I sigh as a slip into another day dream of me and Yami together. I really need to stop those. My chance to be with him is long gone. Passed fifteen exits back. No U- turns allowed. Please obey the speed limit and have a nice day.

The organ starts to play, signaling the time to start. To me, it sounds like a death march. I didn’t even see Yami take his place by the alter. But there he is looking incredibly hot- err, handsome- in his black tux. His eyes shine with happiness. Well, almost. There’s a faint look of sadness that only I can see as he scans the crowd. I feel the shield to our mind link lessen.

We always kept it blocked now. It was almost like an unspoken agreement when we both stopped using it. The longer he dated Tea, the stronger the shield became. I kept it blocked because he couldn’t find out how I felt. He kept it block because he didn’t want his thoughts floating around my head when he was on his dates. Which is a valid reason. Yet somehow I manage to doubt that’s his main one.

So for him to use the mind link to find me must mean he’s desperate. But why? Isn’t he supposed to be thinking of other things besides me? Even if we are best friends.

I’m tempted to take the shields down. To let him know where I am, why I haven’t seen him like In promised. To tell him how I feel about him. But that would be selfish. And besides, what if he doesn’t feel the same? But for once in my life, I want to be selfish. I want to do what I want and not give a damn about everyone else. I’m not as innocent as people think I am.

But before I can, I hear the crowd stir. I turn to look and see her. Tea. I have to shove my hand in my mouth to keep from laughing. Ye gods, I never thought it would be this bad. She looks like a cupcake. A freaking cupcake! I guess Yami wasn’t exaggerating after all. Darn, I owe him ten bucks now. Stupid cupcake.

She walks down the aisle like she’s a pageant queen. Did no one have the guts to tell her that she looks ridiculous? From the look on her face, apparently not.

When she gets to our friends, I have to laugh. Seto has a disinterested look on his face, Joey stares- probably thinking the same thing I was- and everyone else just smiles politely. Except Marik and Bakura of course. The two of them are throwing spit balls at her. A couple of them stick and I about lose it. Leave it to those two. And if I’m not mistaken, Ryou and Malik are letting them get away with it on purpose. Then again, the three of us are close, so that’s probably the reason. They guessed long ago exactly how I felt about Yami.

I look at Yami to see if he has noticed. He hasn’t. There is an unreadable emotion in his eyes. Suddenly I get a mental image of me in the dress, walking toward Yami. Well, not that dress, it’s terrible. But still. Where did it come from? Certainly not from me. I would have never put myself in a dress. But the only other place it could have come from is… Yami? Wait, why would he think that?

I check the link and see that it’s still closed. Not as much as it had been, though. Our strongest thoughts can get through. Which means… if he did think that… it’s a strong thought. A very strong thought. And the message is clear enough.

He wishes it was me instead.

If that really was him thought, that is. And it’s not something my overactive imagination made up. Of course, if I’m imaging that, I’m in trouble. Serious trouble.

The service drags on. Goodness, could the priest talk any slower? He’s worse than the one from the Princess Bride. At least his voice was funny. 

/Marriage. Marriage is what brings us together today. Marriage that blessed arrangement. That dream within a dream./ 

I snort as Yami starts quoting the movie. It’s both our favorite, so it’s no surprise that we’re thinking the same thing. It tends to happen a lot actually.

/My Westley will come and save me./

I raise an eyebrow. Well then. That’s an interesting thought. Is he just playing the movie in his head or is he really thinking that? Does he really want to be rescued? Doesn’t he love Tea? But he’s quoting the movie out of order. That’s before the priest… Doubts begin to creep in. What if…?

/Aibou, where are you?/

I jump. I hadn’t realized that Yami head removed enough of the shield to talk to me. Does that mean he meant to spend the last thought? Or did it accidently slip out? In either case, I can’t ignore him. The sadness in his voice is too much.

/I’m here mou hitori no boku./

/ABIOU! But where? I don’t see you. And why didn’t you stop and see before the wedding started?/

/Well…/ I hesitate, not wanting to make him unhappy.

/Yugi./ He warns. He only uses my name when he’s serious about something.

/I kinda got… disinvited at the last minute./

/WHAT!/

I mentally shrug.

/Why didn’t you tell me earlier? Where are you hiding?/

/Third curtain on your right. And actually, I didn’t think of it- sorta./

/Sorta, little one? More like you didn’t want to upset me. But didn’t you realize that me not knowing where you were upset me anyways? You’re my best friend Yugi. If I can’t have you as my best man, I at least want you here.

/I know Yami. Shouldn’t you be paying attention instead of talking to me?/

/What? Like anything interesting is happening? What we really need is the Dread Pirate Roberts to show up./ 

/Yami, did you really mean that earlier, about Westley coming to save you?/

/…/

/Yami?/

/…/

/Mou hitori no boku?/

/How much of that did you hear?/

/That, when you were quoting the priest and a picture of me in a dress. But I’m not really sure the last was from you. Was it?/

/…/

/Yami, did you mean it?/ My heart starts beating faster and my palms begin to sweat. Could it be?

“If there is anyone who objects to this union, speak now or forever hold your peace.”

That line catches my attention. An idea pops into my head. No, I couldn’t. Could I? But this is my last chance…

My feet start to move without my permission. My hands start to shake. I step out from behind the curtain. I’m not sure who spotted me first, but suddenly everyone is staring at me. Several look horrified. Whether it’s because of the way I’m dressed or that I actually have to nerve to say something, I’m not sure. But none of my friends are and that gives my courage. Ryou and Malik give me a thumbs up. One look at Tea tells me that she bares get resemblance to a volcano- red and ready to blow.

Then my eyes lock with Yami’s and I know I did the right thing. He opens the mind link fully and shows me exactly how he feels about me. I gasp and do the same. Tears fill both our eyes and we smile.

People are starting to mutter among themselves. I realize I haven’t said a word. I say the first thing that comes to mind. “As you wish.” 

Yami just runs off the alter and sweeps me up into his arms. We kiss passionately.

Shouts of outrage and shock fill the air. Along with a loud screeching- Tea- and some very enthusiastic cat calls- Bakura and Marik.

“Let’s get out of here” Yami says. 

We quickly stop so he can change out of his tux and into his leather. He does in record time. Then we run past all the people who are still trying to process what happened. 

Right before we go Yami yells “Oh and by the way, I HATE pastel colors and that dress makes you look like a cupcake Tea!”

Then we turn and run down the sidewalk, laughing, hand in hand.


End file.
